A Fateful Beginning
by L Nightingale
Summary: Everything has a beginning. Trees. Animals. Humans. Shingami. Hollows. But every beginning has an end. Where will this one end? OC story. On temporary hiatus. Will be rewritten.
1. Prologue

This story contains mostly original characters. Some created by me, and some created by others. The events told here are set in a timeline before the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Remember to leave a review! Your thoughts much appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a cool evening in West Rukongai. The breeze stretched its airy fingers into every crevice and corner. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, leaving the sky at the mercy of darkness. The surroundings came alive as crickets chirped songs of the day's departure, welcoming the night with open arms. A solitary leaf detached from the branch of a nearby tree. It fell slowly, unseen against the backdrop of the darkened sky. A brisk wind blew it past a lighted window of a firmly built house in the mid-class community of District 41. A silver-haired pair -a middle-aged man and a young boy- sat across from each other. The boy sat on a cot against a wall, with the man stooped before him.

"What is the incantation for Bakudo 61?" the silver haired man asked.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light, split this into six!" answered the silver haired boy.

"Okay, what is the function of Bakudo 62?" the man asked once more.

"An energy rod forms you throw it then it splits into a lot of really smaller rods which pin the bad guy to the wall so he can't move!" The silver haired boy grinned.

"Excellent!" the man smiled proudly, "Now the last question for tonight, what is the name of Bakudo 63?"

"Sajō Sabaku!" the six year old boy exclaimed.

"That was great! You didn't get any wrong!" the man said, patting the boy on the head.

"Yay! See, dad? I told you I could do it!" the boy began jumping about.

"I know, Amaru, I know." A big smile formed on the man's face.

Amaru kept jumping around, apparently with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Kagerei-san!" a voice shouted from outside. "We need your help to out a fire!"

"Sure thing!" Kagerei replied, he looked at his son. "It's late you know, time for bed!"

"But dad-" the boy started.

"No buts. Off to bed with you." Kagerei interrupted sternly, then a warm smile slowly formed on his face, "I'll go help out that fire and be right back, okay?"

"Okay dad." Amaru made his way to his bed.

"Sleep tight." Kagerei left with a smile and a wave.

Amaru gazed at the closed door, and thought of his father lovingly, recalling all those happy memories. He slowly fell asleep as the memories grew more vivid. Those memories soon gave way to his recurring nightmare.

_Amaru tried to see more clearly, but no matter how much he blinked, his vision did not improve. Everything he saw was hazy, and his eyelids felt heavy, like rock weights. A shadow passed over his peripheral vision, he moved his head towards it, but it passed over once more. Struggling to make sense of what was happening, he tried to sit up, but found himself unable to move. It was like the weight of the world was pressing down on him. _

_Suddenly, the weight was removed, he was free. Once more he tried to move, to even lift an arm, but it proved futile. He no longer felt weighted down, but he still could not do anything. His whole body was numb and he felt as if he was floating. Floating and helpless, unable to control his body._

"_It's okay, Amaru. Drift back to sleep." A voice whispered._

_Wha-? Amaru thought, stubbornly refusing to listen to the gentle, soothing voice._

_His vision cleared for only an instant and he saw his worst fears._

* * *

**Author's Notes**_  
_

Well, here's the prologue of my first Bleach OC story. There will be appearances from existing characters, i assure you, but the story revolves around mainly original characters.

I know its short, but I actually didn't plan to have a prologue at all. This part of the story was actually the beginning of Chapter 1, but i decided to split it and edit Chapter 1.

Now, i'm working on 3 Bleach fanfics simultaneously: Burichi, TMOYK and this one. So please bear with me if i take a while to update them individually. I promise however, that i will not leave any of them unfinished. I will see through them all to the very end.

The first chapters of Burichi and TMOYK will be uploaded soon, along with Chapter 1 of this one (most likely at different intervals).

As always, remember to leave a review! I FEED on reviews. I'd very much like to be a better author, and constructive criticism is good for the soul.

Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Remember to leave a review! Your thoughts much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

10 years later

Amaru snapped awake in cold sweat, breathing heavily and in quick gasps. It was still dark outside, but the atmosphere carried traces of the coming daybreak. He glanced across the room and saw the sleeping figure of his father; a slightly tanned, slim-built, middle aged man with silvery hair and grey eyes. He always wondered if he would grow to look exactly like his father, whom he admired so much, for he had the same tanned skin and silver hair of his father. Aside from the eyes of course, his own sea-green eyes would probably be the only marked difference between he and his father.

His breath slowed its pace and he regained his composure, immediately trying to discard the memory of his dream. It would probably seem easy, but this particular dream kept repeating itself at least once every week for the last ten years, so it is forever etched into his memory.

_He was lying on an operating table in a lab of some sort, there were bodies suspended in large transparent containers filled with some sort of liquid. There was some strange monitor beside where he lay, which kept a constant record of something and his name was clearly labeled on it._

_Was this some long forgotten memory as a human? Were these dark, recurring images, flashes of his past life? A clue, perhaps, of what lead to his death? _

_As he grew older and the dreams grew more vivid, Amaru had considered these thoughts so many times it was impossible to count. _

Amaru looked at the figure across the room once more, satisfied that he did not wake his father, he rolled over, determined to push away such a terrible dream and drifted back to sleep.

Three hours later, a soft breeze came in from the window, gently stirring the shade of the bedside lamp. The sky was still gradually becoming brighter as the sun rose from out of hiding. The delicious aroma of mouth-watering food interrupted his sleep. Amaru woke up, blinked and rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he stretched then lay still. He groaned, but did not move. Staring at the ceiling above him, he coaxed his body mentally, eventually starting a conversation with himself.

_Okay, up you get! Come on lazy!_

_Bah! Like it's that easy!_

_Um, it's already daylight! What's the problem kiddo?_

_You and I both know that getting up is the hardest part of the day!_

_You're just lazy, and that sums it all up._

_I'm not! I'm just so flipping tired!_

_You're a worthless piece of trash, you know that?_

_Haha! Then what does that make you?_

_It makes me clever, since I am the one to correctly point it out. _

_But you are me, and I am you._

_It doesn't matter._

_Yes it does baka._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

"Okay, this is making no sense, whatsoever." Amaru said aloud.

Sitting up, he stretched once more, before standing, then stretching yet again. Suddenly, he felt his stomach growl. Realizing how hungry he must have been, he headed to the source of the aroma that was making his mouth salivate.

Tobimaru Kagerei was finishing the final preparations of his legendary morning meal, everyone in District 41 and 42 knew of his savory cooking. He was whistling loudly too, forming a perfect melody of sweet happiness. Listening to him soothed your mind and calmed your body, the beauty of it almost hypnotic. But this particular morning, Amaru was slightly annoyed by it, mainly because Tobimaru insisted that he join him.

"Come on kid! Whistle with me!" he insisted, grinning brightly.

"Dad. No. You know I can't whistle." his son pleaded, shaking his head vigorously.

"That's not true! You've whistled with me before." he replied, putting down Amaru's plate in front of him.

"Every time I try, I sound like a dying bird!" Amaru threw his hands up in the air with exasperation.

Tobimaru sat across from his son and pointed at him with his fork, "Why don't you learn then?"

"Because he hates failing, Kagerei-sama." A voice answered from the doorway.

"Well if it isn't the freeloader. Come for a morning meal? You're gonna have to start paying, you know." Amaru sneered.

"Good morning to you too, Amaru." the voice replied. A girl of Amaru's age came into view, fair-skinned with bright red hair flowing down to her shoulders; she had the aura of an independent survivor. Her clothes were slightly worn, except for her sandals, which looked newly acquired. Overall, she seemed to come from a poverty stricken area but her icy blue eyes showed no sign of the downtrodden and desperate, instead, they shone with pride and determination.

"Still upset you lost to a girl?" she added slyly.

"Take it easy kids. And have a seat Kurenai, I'll get you something to eat." Tobimaru got up.

Taking the only spot available next to Amaru, she teased him, "Yesterday made four consecutive wins for me, want today to be the fifth?" sticking her tongue out at him.

Frowning, Amaru grumbled, "I can beat you anytime I want, I just let you win."

"Sorry kids, no training today, I'm heading out to District 59 today." Tobimaru came back with Kurenai's meal. "Hollow attacks have been frequent these nights. I need to stop them."

"Hollow attacks? But sensei, isn't that a Shinigami's job?" Kurenai asked.

"The Gotei 13 is a corrupt military. They don't care about Rukongai citizens below District 50. Those low level hollows are free to roam unless they threaten Seireitei. I despise the Shinigami, each and every one of them." he replied, barely controlled rage audible in his voice.

"But it's still dangerous. And you have no one to watch your back." The green-eyed teen pointed out.

"I know, but I'll risk my life to save the unprotected citizens." his silver-haired father continued, "I know what its like to run scared and hide for your life, remember, I grew up in District 74."

"Then let me come with you Dad." Amaru suggested, "I'm ready to fight with you. I'll watch your back."

"I'll come too." the red-headed girl added.

Looking at the two courageous teens, Tobimaru's eyes welled with tears of emotion. "I'm so proud of you both." He smiled, and wiped his eyes, "But no, you two aren't ready yet. Not completely."

Placing his hands -one on Kurenai's left shoulder, the other on Amaru's right- he continued, "You don't have to worry about me tonight though. I plan on meeting other RF members on the way. The attacks have concentrated there and we think they've gathered. Members from other Districts and the other Regions will be there too, we plan to wipe them all out tonight."

Wide-eyed, Amaru and Kurenai exclaimed in unison, "Rukongai Fighters from North, South and East are going too?"

"Yes." He chuckled, "Tonight will be one to go down in history." Smiling, he continued, "I have to go get some supplies and meet up with other West Region members before the All Region meeting, after then, I'll head towards District 59 where we make our stand."

* * *

District 54 was a town on the line between middle-class and lower-class. The streets were dusty, countable sums of buildings were abandoned, and the people wore slightly ragged clothing. It had the look of an old western movie, children running wild in the streets, thick built men strode with self-satisfaction and slender women traversed the shops, seeking the items needed for the household. It was noon, the sun high in the sky, many instinctively tried to avoid the burning rays, but it was futile, leaving them with sweat cascading down their forehead, back and chest; the body's very own natural mechanism to cool them down.

Two men emerged from a tavern, brushing aside the dilapidated sign and walked into the street.

"How are your apprentices Tobimaru?" the stout, but heavily muscled man with unruly black hair asked.

"Amaru and Kurenai are as ready as they'll ever be, Korego." Tobimaru replied, "I guess it's just me that's not willing to let them go."

"Ah. I understand your sentiments fully." Korego nodded. "It must be especially hard for you because one is your son. It's not easy to bring your own child into war."

The look on Tobimaru's face was that of deep sorrow mixed with inevitable acceptance. His eyes reflected intense sadness, his features sullen. He looked like an old man on his deathbed filled with deep regret just waiting to die.

Korego felt his body welling with sympathy for Tobimaru. They've been working and surviving together for so long, that he couldn't even remember when they met. It mattered not, for they shared each other's happiness and sorrow. They survived hardships and enjoyed the easy parts of life. They were best friends to the end, and no one could understand them like they understood each other.

Korego placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder, Tobimaru looked up at him; tears in his eyes. Nodding slowly, he squeezed Tobimaru shoulder once. Even with such a simple gesture; a silent exchange that lasted only seconds, it was enough to lift the silver-haired man's spirits.

"Let's go meet the others." Korego turned and walked briskly towards the route to the next district.

Shrugging off his worry, Tobimaru followed suit.

* * *

A wire-thin man with greasy hair knelt on one knee before a shadowy figure seated on a stone throne. They were in a dark, dimly lit cavern; a lone beam of sunlight piercing through small hole at the very top of the round, natural roof, that fell between the two figures. The air was thick and stuffy, as if saturated with water, and the ground was hard and cold, as if sculpted from the finest marble.

"O Shadowspirit." The kneeling man kept his head bowed, as if in reverence. "Your will is my bidding."

The spirit inclined its head slightly.

The man flinched, and then nodded, "I will lead them to District 59 immediately, my liege."

He stood quickly, briefly revealing the jagged scar over his left eye before he left.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

Ah… I finally uploaded it. I finally uploaded Chapter 1. Well, I wanted to continue with more, but I decided to cut it short (don't wanna bore you guys lol) and give you what I have.

Well, I'll be working on Chapters 2 and 3 until my next update, but let me tell you, it is hard cuz of my schedule. I work 6 days a week, 10 hours a day! I hardly have any time to work on my writing! Sigh. Plus, I've got these people on Skype who constantly distract me! XD

Anyway, i won't be uploading Chapter 2 until I've completed both Chapters 2 and 3 :p

Still, you can follow this story, because I guarantee I will see it through to the end!

As always, remember to leave a review. And thanks for reading!


End file.
